¿Quién quiere ser millonario?
by Irunachan
Summary: Reto propuesto por Khaos-Guita. Explicado con humor una situación de la crisi y como afecta en la WWE sobretodo a Batista y Big Show.


**Reto propuesto por Khaos-Guita.**

**Requisitos:**

**- Parodia.**

**- Batista/Big Show**

**- Que saliera la palabra "mocosos".**

**¿Quién quiere ser millonario?**

_-por JBL-_

_..Y una mierda, quien lo escribe soy yo. (Fdo. la autora)_

Después de Wrestlemania se había corrido por todo el vestuario de SmackDown y Raw de que JBL era quien podía sacarte de la temida "crisis" que Vince McMahon desconocía pues él no compra en la bolsa: sino en supermercados. JBL era un tío serio, con mucho aplomo, un gran banquero que había sacado a HBK de la crisi... (Aunque es mentira pues HBK tiene más pasta que él seguramente). Aunque HBK le arrebató el título a JBL... Aunque esa es otra cuestión. En fin, que después de saberse que por un modico precio (ayudar a JBL a adelgazar, quitarle el colesterol, hacerle ciertos favores sexuales... vale eso no, pero las dos primeras cosas sí y sobretodo ayudarlo en el ring pues es más torpe que Kane haciendo un cubo de Rubik) podías escapar de la "crisi" sin tener que hacer grandes sacrificios... JBL tras muchos pedidos pues aunque parezca mentira la crisi ha afectado a muchos luchadores como por ejemplo Undertaker que su negocio de ataudes ya no tira mucho pues es más rentable la incineración, decidió abrir un segmento en Raw y en SmackDown (necesitaba trabajar más pues claro... Con eso de sacar a muchos de la crisi él no se podía meter en ella) que llamaría "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?" sudándole el copyright que debe de tener el título de un concurso que se llama igual.

Tras ayudar a Umaga (tanto comer ya no tenía para comprarse un coche de su tamaño) Batista y Big Show subieron al ring para hablar con JBL en un día de show de Raw.

- Así que vosotros quereis que os saque de la crisi... - dijo JBL mirándoles.

- Sí... Es que... Tanto comprarme coches que ahora no puedo construir un garaje más grande - confesó Batista.

- Yo es que rompí el techo de mi casa... Ya sabe... Eso que uno está sentado, se levanta y como no controla la altura... - dijo Big Show.

- Vaya... Y recurrís a mí. Big Show deberías de haber aprovechado tu saldo monetario el cual no debe de ser poco y haberte hecho una casa a tu medida - se burló JBL pues a no ser que sus próximos empleados no tuvieran un buen motivo iba a pasar de ellos.

- No hay de mi tamaño. Ya sabes... Ahora que quieren empequeñecer todo... - dijo Big Show -. Ya sabes, ahora los pisos son de treinta metros cuadrados.

- Como si tú vivieras en un piso... - murmuró Batista.

Big Show le dio una colleja y Batista hizo un mohín con la boca.

- En fin, próximos empleados... Como veo que vuestra "causa" no es muy buena...

- ¿Cómo que no? - preguntó Batista -. Si no tengo un garaje grande me robaran los coches.

- Te puedes comprar otros - masculló Big Show.

Batista le fulminó con la mirada pues como Big Show le sacaba una cabeza no llegaba para darle la colleja. Bueno mentira, sí llegaba lo que pasa es que Batista y el trabajar no son muy buenos amigos. Es por eso que "el Animal" hace cuatro movimientos mal hechos en sus luchas para contentar a los niños y a Vince.

- Debereis de contestar unas preguntas que os haga - dijo JBL con una sonrisa -. Quien tenga más aciertos: se queda.

- Vale - respondieron al unísono.

- Para Batista: ¿Por qué te llaman "El Animal"? - preguntó JBL -. A) Porque te has enrollado con Melina y Kelly Kelly. B) Porque todo ser humano es un ser vivo por lo tanto un animal. C) Porque a los niños les mola. D) Porque te enrollaste con Vince y por eso consigues los títulos mundiales sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Es evidente... Me he enrollado con Melina y Kelly Kelly - sonrió Batista orgulloso de su poder semental (¿Tiene?).

Sonó un pítido de falso.

- Respuesta D querido Batista... Excepto HBK, Undertaker y los que valen de verdad... Los demás le hemos hecho favores a Vince... - dijo JBL con una sonrisa burlona.

Big Show se rió muy fuerte.

- ¡Anda, es maricón! - exclamó el techo de la WWE.

- Homosexual. Pero soy bi. Además, Big Show... Ayer le dabas duro a Chavo... Pobre hombre - dijo Batista y le pasó un repelús.

- Ya ves... Jugando a la oca. Es que me estaba ganando y le tuve que dar un buen puñetazo en los cataplines. ¡Él no me puede ganar en la oca: es demasiado tonto!

- Pues eso bi o tonto de remate... Porque tocarle los huevos a Chavo aunque sea para pegarle... - dijo Batista negando con la cabeza y riéndose.

- ¡Siguiente pregunta! Para Big Show... - dijo JBL - ¿Es cierto que tu hobbie secreto es ver Hello Kitty? A) Cierto. B)Falso. C) A medias, lo veo con mi hija pero no me gusta. D) Esa gatita tiene un punto porno bastante importante que hace que me la levante.

- ¡B FALSO! - exclamó Big Show.

- Mentira... Es la respuesta D... Tengo una grabación de como te masturbabas con la Kitty - se quejó Batista.

- Efectiviwonder, Batista te ha dicho la respuesta correcta - dijo JBL con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mierda espero que no descubran que hago lo mismo con los Teletubbies! - exclamó Big Show.

- Encima de zoofílico es masoca perdido - dijo Batista negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- En fin, vaís cero a cero. A este paso la crisi se os tragará - recordó JBL -. Para los dos... ¿Es cierto que en privado estaís saliendo juntos y que llevaís en ello desde que eráis unos mocosos? A) Sí. B) No. C y D) No existen.

Batista y Big Show enrogecieron muchísimo y se miraron.

- ¿De qué sabe ese hombre que estamos juntos? - preguntó Big Show.

- A saber...

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó - ¡Nos vería haciendo pastelitos juntos de canela!

- ¡Mentira ahí no nos pudo ver: estaríamos haciendo el punto de cruz!

- Cierto... Los calzoncillos que me regalaste con mi nombre son tan monos... - sonrió Big Show dando saltitos.

- O cuando me regalaste una plantita con una flor ...

- Y a los seis años cuando yo venía a veranear a Washington tu me llevabas a tu cabaña donde jugabamos a barbies ... - dijo Big Show con una amplía sonrisa.

Ambos suspiraron acordándose de tan buenos tiempos.

- Esto... ¿Respondeís? - preguntó JBL un poco cagado al sentir ese diálogo. No podía imaginarse a Big Show y a Batista cuando eran unos mocosos de seis años jugando a las barbies en una cabaña enmedio de alguno de los parques verdes en el centro de la gran Washington.

- ¡B) No! - exclamaron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Estaís chalados o qué? - preguntó una voz al fondo. HBK acababa de entrar con su sombrero de cowboy, una camiseta sin mangas y sin lados haciendo propaganda de su estilo de vida con la iglesia de una religión que Dios sabe donde cojones la sacó (pues el día de culto son los martes... de ahí que aquel hombre no asista a SmackDown) -. Primero... ¿Quereis obtener la rivalidad de un hombre chalado que el dinero que saca de los beneficios de este segmento y el dinero que le sobra de salvaros el culo de la crisi se lo gasta en bebida energetica y en viagra? ¿Luego vais a obtener vuestra plaza y deciís que no estais enrollados cuando detrás de las cámaras practicaís las posturas del kamasutra, os peleaís por ver quien más quiere a quien y también completaís la colección por fasciculos de Hello Kitty y Candy Candy?

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la viagra? - preguntó Big Show interesado.

- Uno se entera de muchas cosas después de una reunión creativa con Vince McMahon, Triple H y compañía y también después de meses de maquinear como arrebatarle el título haciendo creer que estaba sin fondos - dijo HBK.

- Ai Dios... Vaya orgias que deben de formarse ahí para ver quien le hace el favor a quien... - comentó Batista.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que Triple H le de por culo a Steph no quiere decir que yo le de por culo a Vince! - se quejó HBK.

- Que asco... - comentó Big Show con una mueca de asco.

- Que agradable... - murmuró JBL babeando.

- Masoca... - comentó HBK.

- En fin... El segmento queda... Con que habeís fallado todas las preguntas - dijo JBL -. Así que... No sereís millonarios porque no os ayudaré a salir de la crisi.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamaron Big Show y Batista.

- Si es que son idiotas... - dijo HBK y se fue por donde había venido no antes sin hacer una pose muy de Buddy de Toy Story... En ese momento fue cuando Big Show pensó en que Triple H sería Buzz simplemente porque era el mejor amigo de Buddy... Luego se le ocurrió lo porno que podía llegar a ser Toy Story si HBK era el clon humano del protagonista.

- Os daré una oportunidad - dijo JBL finalmente -. Mmmm... Responderme ¿HBK es bi y de vez en cuando transforma a DX en algo más que una simple amistad? A) Sí. B) Sí. C)Sí. D)Sí.

- Mm... ¿D? - preguntó Batista.

- ¡Incorrecto, la A! - exclamó JBL -. Los otros tres "sí" eran con sarcasmo. Despediros de vuestra oportunidad de salir de la crisi...

- Bah... Ya nos apañaremos, capullito de anhelí - dijo Big Show sonriendo -. Le diré a Vickie que me compre una casa. Ella lo haría encantada.

- Oh Dios, luego no aceptes hacer cosas guarras con ella... - pidió Batista.

- Todavía no quiero suicidarme: gracias.

Y ahí se terminó el segmento de "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?" de JBL pues una pareja de luchadores que salían desde que eran unos mocosos... Dijeron que JBL era un timador muy amigo de la mafia italiana. Es por eso que siempre salía en limusina.


End file.
